


Mind Reader

by SoloShikigami



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Psychic Abilities, of course it's temporary, some non-con touching nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some alien dumb-wittery takes place, Foggy finds himself Fisk’s prisoner and harboring a new gift. Of course, with this new gift comes some new information that Foggy will need some time to process.<br/>Chapter 2 has some touching without permission - nothing graphic or under/without clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy woke up in an unfamiliar place and knew that couldn't be good. 

_*Wonder what Fisk will do to him, probably kill him. That's if he doesn't wake up. Wonder if he'll ask me to do it.*_

Foggy blinked in the face of the bright light shining in his eyes. Who said that? 

_*I hope this doesn't take long otherwise Joslin is going to kill me.*_

"Wha-?" Foggy tried to open his mouth, but his lips were cracked and dry and his throat was sore. 

He heard a shift of clothing; there were other people close by, maybe they were the ones talking. Foggy tried to sit up, but his shoulders wouldn't move. He gasped a breath of stale air as he went into a full panic. His shoulders were bound down and straps also bound his waist, wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. 

_*If he doesn't stop that racket, Fisk is going to be pissed,*_ someone said. 

"Go get the boss," another voice, but this one sounded closer and more solid. 

"Tell Fisk he can go to hell!" Foggy finally was able to shout, albeit in a croak. 

His eyes could see two dark figures standing beyond his feet. They were quiet for a second. 

_*How the hell did he know Fisk was here? Wesley is going to be pissed.*_ "You stay with him," a murmur that Foggy could barely hear over his own heartbeat. 

A shuffle of feet, a click, the sound of a heavy door opening and a woosh of air, and the heavy sound of the door shutting again. 

"Where the hell am I?" Foggy tried to demand. 

A few footsteps came closer and Foggy breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the bright light in his face was pushed away. His eyes were still adjusting so the dark figure next to him was still little more than a blur. 

_*Like hell I'm going to tell you,* a voice pounded in the back of Foggy's head._

"You are safe, for now," the figure said. 

_*Bet you'll be dead by the end of the week.*_

Foggy panicked again. "Why would Fisk want to kill me?" 

_*What the fuck? I didn't say anything.*_

"Yes you did! You said you weren't going to tell me where I am, and then you said I was safe, and then I would be dead by the end of the week!" 

The figure took a few steps back from Foggy. 

_*Oh.... Shit.... Is he a mutant? What the fuck did I get myself into?!*_

"Mutant? What the- fuck, no!" 

All Foggy heard was a quick walk and the door opening and shutting again. He pulled against the restraints and fought the tears coming to his eyes. 

"Oh, God, help me," Foggy murmured. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Matthew Murdock was livid. His normally calm, easy-going visage was twisted in a rage that he hadn't felt since the death of Elena Cardenas. He didn't know exactly what Fisk had his dirty hands in this time, but it caught the attention of some of the other more interesting organizations in the world. He was certain that the Avengers had gotten involved and he knew that sort of thing was beyond him at the moment. What concerned him more was that Foggy was meant to be visiting a client while Matt was in court. The address of their client was too close to the action for Matt's comfort and there was no answer from Foggy. Karen hadn't heard from him for the entire afternoon. 

”I mean, should we call the police?” Karen had asked, worrying at her lower lip. 

It had been a few hours since the event had happened. An odd earthquake had shaken a good part of the city and hundreds of people claimed to have seen a strange object in the sky. Matt had felt the quake and while it put him on the alert, he needed to focus on his work; he couldn’t very well rush out in the middle of a hearing. 

”They likely have their hands full,” Matt murmured. “I’m sure he’s fine. Our old stomping grounds are on the way back from where he was, so maybe Marci caught his eye again.” 

Karen nodded, not that Matt was able to tell. He also couldn’t tell that she looked back up at him and studied his face for a few minutes in silence. 

”Does that bother you?” she asked quietly. 

”Does what bother me?” 

”That he sees Marci.” 

Matt gave a shrug. “He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself and he can do as he pleases. Marci isn’t my idea of good company and the only thing that would trouble me is if he was the type I couldn’t trust. But I can. He won’t tell Marci anything; Foggy is not much on rule-breaking. Bending, maybe, but not breaking.” 

Karen nodded again, but didn’t advert her eyes from Matt’s face. She looked at his hands and could see that he was gripping his cane a little tighter than what was necessary. 

That conversation was hours ago; the night had come, different parts of the city came alive and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen came out to play. 

Daredevil perched on the edge of a building’s roof, attuning his senses to pick out of the hundreds of thousands of people someone specific; someone with a particular heartbeat, someone with a particular voice, someone who Matt only discovered about a year ago that he had slowly fallen in love with. 

Matt wasn’t stupid and he didn’t need his enhanced senses to know that Foggy liked him from the moment he laid eyes on him. The way he told Matt that he was good-looking and the fact that he could just _feel_ Foggy looking him up and down? There was no question that the guy liked him. This was one of those things Matt realized where sight was a huge factor, because while love at first sight worked on Foggy, it took a little longer for Matt. 

The day Matt realized his feelings for Foggy ran deeper than a simple friendship was when they quit Landman and Zach’s. He always admired Foggy’s devotion and he knew he was asking a lot of him; quitting a job they had for sure that would pay them handsomely for the rest of their careers, asking him to throw away a solid foundation for the rickety uncertainty of facing the cruel world on their own. Sure he protested at first, but it didn’t last for more than a few sentences and it was suddenly “let’s save the world together.” When Foggy’s skin scraped his own when they gave each other a fist bump, Matt knew. 

There! A scrap of familiarity tugged at his senses; a shout in the distance, an anguished cry of disbelief and fear. That was all Matt needed to set off into the night. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He was right there. Foggy was right _there_ , just beyond a door that Matt could easily splinter with the adrenaline and strength currently running though his system. 

”So, we meet again, Devil,” Wilson said, cracking the knuckles of one hand. 

Fisk and Vanessa stood between him and Foggy. Fisk the ever-threatening monolith of a man. Vanessa wasn’t quite as physically intimidating, but there was a dark and dangerous aura about her. Not someone Matt planned on underestimating. 

Matt growled and went to move forward. 

”Come any closer and he dies,” Fisk warned. 

Matt faltered; there was a guard left in the room and it would be all too easy for Vanessa to just open the door a crack and give too quick an order. Fisk’s heartbeat was steady, though there was a thrum of anticipation that lay under the steady thump in his chest. 

’ _Hang on, Foggy,_ ’ Matt thought. ‘ _I’m not going to leave you._ ’ 

Matt was too focused on Fisk and Vanessa to hear the stuttering but quickening heartbeat inside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Fisk and Vanessa have a thing for masked men.  
> Apparently Matt thinks much of Foggy. Maybe too much.  
> Poor Foggy is still wondering what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some over-the-clothes-intimate-touching without consent, mostly "seen" via thoughts Wilson, Vanessa, and Matt have.

Matt’s fists clenched and he bared his teeth at the pair, but inside his mind he wasn’t sure what to do. It ran through hundreds of scenarios, trying to pick out the best one that would get Foggy out. He also knew that he couldn’t look desperate; they couldn’t know that they were holding one of the two people who knew who Matt was. 

“I admit that I’m a little surprised to see you here,” Fisk said, taking a couple of steps towards the red-clad superhero. “I expected maybe Captain America to come running through my doors.” 

“You’re a slimy, slippery, son of a bitch, Fisk,” Daredevil growled. “Besides, I’m more than enough to take care of you.” 

There were a few, fast clicks from Vanessa’s heels – her heart raced in a flare of anger and he felt the air move as she reared back and slapped him across the face. 

“I will not have you speak to my husband that way,” she said hotly. 

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Daredevil replied with a smirk, turning slowly to her. 

He felt a thrum of satisfaction as he felt her heartbeat skip with a touch of fear. 

“Don’t intimidate her,” Fisk said. “She is the reason you don’t have an army of rifles pointed at your head.” 

“Oh? Falling for my roguish charms?” 

Another slap and a huff. “Don’t flatter yourself, darling,” she murmured close to his face. “While you are an exceedingly impressive young man, you lack dignity and charisma, which my lovely Wilson has in spades.” 

There was another movement in the air as she reared back to slap him again, but Daredevil found himself flinching when the soft palm connected gently with his cheek, cooling the sting that still lingered from her earlier assault. 

“Aww, my dear, you are wound quite tight, aren’t you?” Vanessa purred, stroking her thumb down the side of his nose. 

He heard heavy footsteps as Fisk moved towards them. He was sure that Fisk was jealous of his wife giving him such attention and intended to turn this into a fight. That was something Daredevil could work with. He clenched his muscles in preparation for the first blow, deciding that Fisk could have it – he was better trained now and knew what to expect from the large man. 

However, Fisk stepped past him and before Daredevil could wonder what he was up to, Fisk was at his back, a heavy hand wrapped at the base of his neck, and a forearm pressing across his lower back to keep him from turning. Daredevil clamped his mouth shut and made sure to keep his eyes steady; he was not letting them get the upper hand in thinking they surprised him. 

A soft chuckle from Vanessa as she leaned in close, “I have a small favor to ask of you,” she murmured. 

Daredevil bared his teeth again. “Not a chance in hell.” 

There was a squeeze from behind his neck and almost a yank backwards as Fisk’s breath was hot in his ear. “You will mind your manners.” 

“It’s quite unfair of you to jump to conclusions,” Vanessa said with a pout. “At least hear me out, because you want to get out of this safe and I am certain you’d like to get the prisoner out safely, too.” 

’ _Hang in there, Foggy,_ ’ Matt thought. ‘ _Stay strong, buddy, I’m coming for you._ ’ 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Foggy thrashed against his bonds again. 

”Get me out of here you bastards!” he screamed. 

”Shut up before I shut you up,” the guard grumbled. He had been sent back inside the holding cell before he could tell anyone that their prisoner seemed to have gained some form of psychic abilities. 

Foggy grunted in frustration, twisting whatever parts of his body he could twist, testing for weaknesses in the straps and trying to figure a way out. 

’ _Hang on, Foggy, I’m not going to leave you._ ’ 

”What the fuck is going on?” Foggy muttered, glancing around in a panic at the sound of Matt’s voice. This wasn’t the first time he heard it; was it just wishful thinking? Could Matt ever really find him? 

’ _He is so beautiful, like a sculpture form the time of Michelangelo,_ ’ a woman’s voice purred. 

’ _If he only knew how lucky he was that Vanessa is so fascinated, otherwise you would be dead, devil,_ ’ Fisk’s voice grumbled, low and dangerous. 

Foggy twisted again. 

’ _I’m going to show you how beautiful you are, and then I will watch as Wilson takes you apart._ ’ 

’ _If you hurt her, I will kill you._ ’ 

’ _Think of Foggy, think of Foggy, he’s the one touching you, not this harpy._ ’ 

Foggy went dead still. Did he just hear that? Did Matt just say what he thought he said? And how was he hearing him?!? 

The guard pressed an ear to the door, then he backed away, the grip on his gun tightening. 

”Oh, God, it’s the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, it’s him, I am so going to die,” he mumbled, beginning to pace between the door and where Foggy lay. 

The guard’s thoughts penetrated Foggy’s mind, his panic adding to his own, Foggy still fought the straps holding him down, his mind assaulted with the thoughts of everyone in the vicinity. 

_’He’s so going to kill me.’_

_’Foggy, just think of Foggy, he’s counting on you.’_

_’Mmm, I wonder if Wilson will let me take him to our bed, just once.’_

_’I’m glad that she’s enjoying herself; maybe she wouldn’t mind if we took him to our bed, just once.’_

_’Breathe, breathe, that’s Foggy’s arm wrapped around your chest, his mouth on your thigh, him, not them. Foggy…’_

Foggy couldn’t help the small moan that escaped; the tone landing somewhere in the Venn diagram of anguish, pain, and lust. It seemed to have gone unheard, however he was stuck in such a loop of confusion that he wouldn’t have noticed if they were all in the middle of Times Square. 

Finally, some of the voices tossing around in his head quieted, he felt a rush of air sweep into the room and he didn’t hear the guard going down or Daredevil throwing him out of the room. 

”Foggy? Foggy! Are you all right? Say something to me, buddy,” the voice of Matt, solid, firm, and frightened rang in his ears. 

”Get me out of here,” Foggy stammered. 

Everything suddenly felt lifted as Matt made short work of the straps. 

_’Oh if only you knew how good you looked like that… Dammit, Matt! What the fuck?’_

Foggy leaped to his feet – or at least he tried, it was more of an uncoordinated stumble off of the metal table, barely landing on his feet. Pain racked his entire body while Matt’s fear racked his mind. 

”Foggy?” 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and it was the last thing Foggy felt before he collapsed against Matt as the world around him went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen freaks out, Foggy freaks out, and Matt is trying *really* hard to not freak out.

“Karen?” 

“OH MY GOD, MATT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” 

Matt pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince. “Karen, please, I’m blind, not deaf.” 

“Don’t give me any of your shit, Matthew!” Karen growled hotly. “I have been calling you for hours, HOURS!” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

“Why is it whenever there is a huge disaster, you are nowhere to be found? I swear to God I am putting a tracking device on you!” she continued, ignoring the apology. “Did you even _see_ what happened last night?” 

He wanted to make a comment about him being blind, so he didn't actually see anything, but he let it slide. Matt didn’t really know exactly what had happened, but it meant a lot of explosions and chaos as Fisk and possibly other factions either fought over whatever the aliens had left or destroy it, or destroying whoever came to cover it up. Daredevil was a little preoccupied. 

Matt listened dutifully as Karen ranted for another few seconds before he decided that was enough. 

“Karen, I found Foggy.” 

That did it. “Excuse me?” 

“Foggy, I found him, Karen.” 

“Where is he? Is he all right?!” 

Matt winced again; her excitement was hurting his ears. “Yeah, he’s fine. Unconscious right now, but fine.” 

“Unconscious? What happened? Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital?” 

“I don’t know, Karen, something weird happened to him. I don’t know what, but if it’s something really weird they might take Foggy away from us. He doesn’t seem to be hurt, but we won’t know until he wakes up.” 

Matt knew that Karen was worrying at her lower lip, possible biting her nails. 

“Just please trust me on this for now, Karen,” he pressed. 

She sighed. “Against my better judgment, fine. You’ll call me when he wakes up? Should I come over?” 

“I will definitely call you when he wakes up. Right now there’s not much else that can be done.” 

“Okay. I’m going to go to the office, check the messages-“ 

“No, stay home today, Karen. Take the day off. Let everything settle out there. I don’t want anything happening to you, too. When Foggy wakes up, I’ll call you, I promise.” 

He could tell that Karen was nodding on the other end. “All right. Thank you, Matt.” 

He hung up the phone and dropped it on the table with a sigh, rubbing his face. Matt stood and went to his bedroom and leaned in the doorway and focused all of his senses on the man sleeping in his bed. 

Of course he was a little freaked out when Foggy passed out in his arms, but it had become vastly more important to get him someplace safe. The adrenaline had given him the strength to heft him over his shoulder and he wasn’t quite sure how he suddenly found himself trying to carefully get Foggy through the fire escape. He somehow succeeded and immediately went to his bedroom and carefully lay Foggy out on his comforter. 

Matt had changed out of his costume before calling Karen, securing it in the trunk, and changed quickly into a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He pushed off the door frame and went to the bed to do what he could to make Foggy more comfortable. Matt felt for Foggy's hip, feeling he was still wearing a belt, and took it off. He felt down his leg to take off his shoes and socks. Then he made his way back up and lifted Foggy into a sitting position and carefully took off his jacket and tie. He used this opportunity to pull Foggy back a bit so his head lay on Matt's pillow. Matt then unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt and resisted caressing the skin underneath. 

“Pull yourself together, Murdock,” Matt mumbled to himself. 

Matt then felt and prodded gently around Foggy's body, checking for injuries - it wasn't an excuse to touch the man more than what was necessary, really. He could feel some slight heat radiating where the straps had held him; the skin would likely bruise, especially around his wrists. 

"That must have hurt," Matt murmured out loud to no one. "You must have fought for a while. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." 

Nothing else seemed to be damaged, so Matt pulled the blanket around Foggy, tucking it around him, and took a moment to brush his fingers over Foggy's face; his features were calm. 

With little else to do, Matt moved to the floor to meditate until Foggy woke up. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Voices. Thousands of them, hundreds of thousands of them murmuring in his head. People wondering at random things as they walked to work or ran errands, to do lists, bored kids in class, last thoughts before dying, worrying about their starving children, could ends be met, would he propose, and these were just the thoughts that could be somewhat picked from the endless river of voices that were starting to drown him. 

One voice was clearer than the rest, closer, more solid. 

’ _He’s fine. He is stronger than you’re giving him credit for. Everything will be fine._ ’ 

Matt’s voice. 

Foggy tried to hold on to that the same way one would cling to a rock in the middle of the rapids. His grip was slipping quickly, though, and he felt that he just couldn’t get a grip. 

Matt’s eyes snapped open when he heard Foggy’s heartbeat pick up. His breathing became shallow and rapid, and by the time he stood and got to the side of the bed there was a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. 

”Foggy? Foggy, wake up,” Matt said, gently reaching out and finding Foggy’s shoulder. 

”Matt? Matt!” Foggy’s voice was a little hoarse, his throat dry and mouth parched. “Oh, God, Matt, they won’t stop!” 

Matt felt Foggy grip his hand and felt the mattress shift as Foggy curled onto his side. 

”Who won’t stop?” Matt asked. 

”Everyone! It won’t stop! I hear everyone!” Foggy said, voice dropping off into a whimper. “It’s maddening!” 

Matt squeezed Foggy’s hand, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Maybe he should take him to the hospital? 

”No! No, not the hospital, anything but that!” Foggy cried out. 

”Okay, okay! No hospital!” Matt said quickly. “Foggy, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened.” 

Foggy groaned and tried to pull his hand away from Matt but Matt had a firm grip. He wrapped his free arm around his head, attempting to quiet the voices that were slamming into his mind. 

Matt frowned; he couldn’t pick up anything past the panic and without a clearer picture of what happened he was at a loss. 

After a few heart-wrenching minutes, an idea came to him. Matt moved onto the bed and sat cross-legged close to Foggy. 

”Foggy, hey, sit up,” Matt said gently, leaning forward and reaching out for Foggy’s shoulders. 

Foggy latched onto the instructions, Matt’s voice being the only possible solid thing. After some coaxing, both Matt and Foggy sat cross-legged across from one another with Matt’s hands covering Foggy’s where they lay on his knees. 

”Okay, just follow my lead,” Matt murmured. “Close your eyes and concentrate on hearing me and only me.” 

”I’ll try.” 

Matt’s heart ached at the hollow, hopeless tone those two words were said with. 

”Good,” Matt swallowed, hoping to push down his own emotions to be strong for his friend. “Breathe first; slow breath in through your nose, even slower out through your mouth.” 

Matt repeated the instructions until Foggy breathed with him, but he could tell that it was taking everything in him. 

”Good, Foggy, good,” Matt murmured. “Keep breathing and focus on what I say; what happened when you went to the Caffrey residence?” 

Foggy’s brow creased as he concentrated. “Not much; was invited in, given coffee, then the aliens apparently came. I got them out of their house, then something hit me.” 

Matt tried his best not to grip his hands harder. “What hit you?” 

Foggy shook his head, opening his eyes. “I don’t know; my whole body went numb. I heard Fisk’s men, then all of a sudden I woke up in that room and-“ 

He stopped short and Matt could feel him starting to shake as his pulse shot up again. 

”No, no, stay with me, Foggy,” Matt said quickly. “Breathe, breathe.” 

Foggy steeled himself again, forcing the slow breaths. 

”Now what did you mean earlier when you said that you hear everyone?” Matt asked. 

”I think I can hear people’s thoughts,” Foggy said. 

’ _Bullshit,_ ’ Matt immediately thought like a knee-jerk reaction. 

”Not bullshit,” Foggy said slowly with a shake of his head. “And that just confirmed it. Oh, God, I think I’m going to be sick if it doesn’t stop.” 

Matt was left with a dropped jaw in shock. 

’ _So you can hear what I’m thinking?_ ’ 

”Yes.” 

”Crap. How far?” 

”I don’t know! Like half the city at least!” Foggy was spiraling again. “And it won’t stop!” 

”Foggy! Focus!” Matt demanded. “You have to stay calm. I’m not sure how to help you but I’ll do what I can.” 

Foggy nodded. “I nodded, by the way.” 

Matt scoffed. “Too bad I didn’t get the psychic ray.” 

Foggy let out a small laugh, which gave Matt some slight relief. 

”All right, the only thing I can think of is imagining a white wall around you,” Matt said. “You have to put up mental barriers to block everything that’s coming in.” 

”And then what?” 

Foggy’s voice was filled with such pain and defeat that Matt couldn’t help reaching up, cupping his palm on Foggy’s cheek and brushing his thumb under his eye. 

”I don’t know, Foggy,” Matt said, biting his lower lip. “I really don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt paced in his apartment, still trying to figure out what to do. He was able to talk Foggy back down and even got him to sleep – thank heaven for NyQuil. Part of him wished he knew of a way to get a hold of the Avengers, they would probably have a solution for all of this. It was probably partially their fault, somehow. 

But Matt shook his head, knowing he was being ridiculous; first of all, he knew they didn’t call down aliens to screw up the city. Second, it as unlikely that he would actually trust any of them, Stark himself was a known alcoholic and Matt would be damned if he was going to trust him around Foggy. Third, seriously, how the hell was he going to contact the Avengers? 

He sat on the couch with a huff. He was frustrated, upset, and really worried. Matt already knew damn well that anyone who got involved with him was running the same risks he was, and it was worse because they couldn’t defend themselves. Granted, in this particular situation, he probably couldn’t have defended himself against it, but he was convinced that he could deal with it. 

“And now the most important person in your life is sleeping in your bed, in pain, and there is nothing you can do,” Matt murmured, running his fingers roughly through his hair. 

Matt sat back, rolled his shoulders and turned his face to the ceiling and just let his mind wander for now, even though there was part of it that was always focused on Foggy, as he could hear him shifting in his sleep, his heartbeat erratic, his breathing uneven. Matt wished he could do more to give him the restful sleep that he deserved. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Foggy could still hear everything in his sleep. He knew that there were no less than ten families in the immediate area that had young children and their mothers were going to sleep hungry and cold. Two young people on the block were contemplating suicide. A young woman and a young man were internally screaming nervous and joy as he proposed to her, and a flurry of people had varying thoughts during various stages of intimacy. 

“How does Matt do this? Is this what he hears?” Foggy said out loud to no one, knowing he was dreaming. 

This dream was strange and Foggy began to wonder if this was one of those lucid dreams that he vaguely remembered from psychology class. He was standing in mostly nothingness, though around him the thoughts of the people all over the city flew around him like texts on a news board. Sometimes faces were attached to them, but everything went by so fast and was blurred that he couldn’t make sense of much. 

Foggy sighed and sat, pulling his knees up to his chest and tried to imagine the white walls that Matt had suggested. Slowly, what he expected were far away thoughts started to fade away and disappear. 

Soon enough, the walls were set, and the unbearable cacophony of millions of voices were quieted to a dull roar, however, there was one voice that Foggy couldn’t keep out. 

He could see Matt’s face as clear as day. His thoughts echoed within the four walls, in Foggy’s mind, and it felt like they were vibrating through his whole body. 

_If there was something I could do, I should have been there sooner. I shouldn’t have let this happen. He’s always been my responsibility, I’ve always been his; Foggy has always helped me, and of course I can’t help him. I love him so much. He knows I’ll do anything for him. I have to do something, I love him._

Part of Foggy wanted to shut him out but he couldn’t – it was hard to shut out someone whose thoughts mirrored so many of your own. But he also needed to think, which was hard to do with Matt’s self-blaming laced in with the confessions of feelings. Upon learning that Matt could tell when he was lying and has been reading him like a book since day one, Foggy figured that Matt knew he had feelings for him. Of course Foggy never knew how Matt felt beyond friendship until now. 

Foggy sat with his legs crossed, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin over folded hands. He looked up at Matt and listened to the litany of thoughts, ideas, and plans to try to make Foggy better. His voice was soothing, and even though he knew he was dreaming, Foggy dozed anyway. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was the screams of a nine year old Matt that woke Foggy up. He bolted out of bed with a gasp and glanced around, scared at first since the surroundings were unfamiliar, but quickly remembering that he was in Matt's bedroom. 

Foggy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the white walls that Matt had told him to imagine. They came up slowly, almost reluctantly drowning out the child's screams, and Foggy had to assure himself that he wasn't ignoring them because they were only Matt's thoughts and memories. 

“God, does he dream about that every night?” Foggy murmured. “Because that's horrifying.” 

Foggy got to his feet, a little shakily, groaning a little as his muscles protested the movement. He focused on walking; one foot in front of the other, to the door of the bedroom, then to the living room, then to Matt sleeping on the couch. He was obviously in the throes of his nightmare, Foggy figured he was doing him a favor to wake him. 

“Matt, buddy, need you to wake up, man,” Foggy murmured, shaking his shoulder. 

It took a moment, but Matt's eyes opened. “Foggy?” 

“I don't know how you stand it,” Foggy said. 

Matt understood immediately what he was referring to and sat up. “Sorry.” 

“Not your fault, unless your powers include controlling what you dream,” Foggy said, taking the opportunity of the free space on the couch and sat. The fabric was still warm from Matt and it was comforting. “The mind-reading is bad enough, but why does my whole body hurt?” 

“Your muscles are likely sore from fighting,” Matt explained. “When I found you, you were strapped down to some sort of table. Knowing you, you struggled, and judging by how sore you feel, it wasn't just for show. Thankfully, that's easy enough of a fix; a few days, some rest, lots of water and maybe ibuprofen, and it'll go away.” 

“Ha, too bad the psychic-ism isn't as easy to get rid of.” 

Matt shrugged. “I think some heavier drugs would have to be involved for that, but then you'd be hiding from it forever.” 

Foggy looked down at his hands, which were folded on his stomach. “Guess that's a bad idea, huh?” 

Matt's eyebrows raised slightly. “Unless you want to spend the rest of your life unconscious.” 

_'Which would devastate me,'_ Matt thought. 

Foggy involuntarily shuddered between the idea and Matt's thought. 

Matt picked up on the change of pace in Foggy's heartbeat, unsure of what caused it, and decided there were other things that Foggy could and probably should focus on. He slowly stood. 

“You're hungry, let me make you some breakfast,” Matt said. 

Foggy's stomach growled a second after. “It's a little freaky when you do that.” 

Matt laughed. “Sorry. If you're up for it, you might want to give Karen a call. I'm certain she's worried sick about you. She's probably going to want to come over, and I don't mind as long as you don't.” 

Foggy sighed. “Yeah. What do you think I should do?” 

Matt shrugged as he started moving around the kitchen. “Do whatever you feel comfortable doing; the only thing Karen knows so far is that you were caught up in that alien crap and I thought it was a bad idea to take you to a hospital.” 

“Why did you say that? Was that the truth?” 

“Yes,” Matt said, the confirmation also echoing in his thoughts so Foggy knew he wasn't lying. “I told Karen that if something weird did happen, they'd likely take you away from us. I-“ Matt’s voice seized suddenly. 

_‘I can’t let them take you away from me, I just can’t.’_

“And you wouldn’t let that happen,” Foggy said out loud for him. Matt just nodded vigorously as Foggy glanced over the back of the couch to look at him. He chuckled. “You gotta cut me some slack here, man, I already am your eyes, do I really need to be your voice as well?” 

Matt let out a small laugh. “Now I know how you feel when I read you. Knock it off so I can make you something to eat.” 

”Okay, I guess I better call Karen,” Foggy reached for Matt’s phone sitting on the table and his hand stopped just above it. “Hm, let me try something.” 

Foggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to see if he could focus his mind-reading ability to find one person. It was a futile attempt this time, as his walls crashed suddenly and he cried out in shock and pain as millions of thoughts overwhelmed him again and he involuntarily curled in on himself. He didn’t hear the clang of the pan that Matt dropped on the counter and didn’t feel him leaping over the edge of the couch. He did feel warms hands on his back, a gentle, coaxing voice bringing him back to himself and when he was fully aware of his surroundings again, he was holding onto Matt and fighting the urge to crawl into his lap. 

“Are you with me?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“What the hell were you trying to do?” 

“Trying to see if maybe I could focus on Karen, see if she was really worried about me.” 

“And you tell me listening to her heartbeat without permission was invasive.” 

Foggy sighed. “I know, I’m a dick.” 

Matt smirked. “Maybe a little. Just call her.” 

Foggy did as he was told and Matt returned to making breakfast. 

“Matt? How’s Foggy?” Karen answered. 

“It’s me,” Foggy said. 

“Foggy! Are you all right? Matt said he would call me as soon as you woke up.” 

Foggy winced; not so much from the volume of Karen’s voice but her thoughts were somehow projecting through the phone and it was hard for him to maintain control with both her and Matt’s thoughts. 

“Yes, I’m fine, and Matt figured it would be best if I called you myself,” Foggy said. 

“What happened? Are you sure you’re not hurt?” 

Foggy hesitated; he didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want her to know about his newfound psychic ability. “I’m sore, and my head hurts, a lot.” 

“Matt said that something weird happened.” 

“Yeah, Karen, aliens or something attacked the neighborhood I was in. Quite honestly, I don’t remember much.” 

“Should I come over? Is Matt taking care of you properly?” 

“Yeah, Matt’s waiting on me hand and foot. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” 

“All right. Maybe I’ll come by later to check in on the two of you. Is there anything you guys want done at the office?” 

“At the moment I can’t think of a darn thing.” 

“All right, I’ll hold down the fort in the meantime. You two need anything, you tell me.” 

“We will, Karen, and thank you.” 

“You know she screamed in my ear about you last night, after chewing me out for not answering my phone,” Matt said, putting a plate of eggs and toast in Foggy’s lap. 

“Well, answer your damn phone, then,” Foggy said, nodding his thanks for the breakfast. 

“Don’t exactly have an indestructible pocket for my real phone, Fog,” Matt said with amusement, sitting down next to him with his own plate. 

“It wouldn’t mess up that perfect superhero spandex over a perfect body aesthetic any more than those stupid horns of yours.” 

“You really think the horns are stupid?” 

“Insanely so,” Foggy took a bite of his eggs. “These are good.” 

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.” 

“Yeah, you used to burn everything back in school.” 

Matt laughed. “Yeah, the sisters wouldn’t let me anywhere near the stoves.” 

“Oh, sure, blame it on your Catholic upbringing.” 

“Hey, at least I’m not forcing you to say Grace.” 

_‘Though there are other things I’d like to force you to say,’_ Matt thought. _’Well, not force, coerce? Illicit? Well, wasn’t too much of a literary major.’_

Foggy raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Matt from the side of his eye. Was Matt even aware of his thoughts? What was more, was Matt aware of his thoughts and what their effect on Foggy was? Foggy was coming to the conclusion that the feelings he was struggling with when it came to Matt he would have to face and face soon. 

The only comforting thought was that he wasn’t the only one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is still trying to control his new ability, but it's much harder when someone keeps thinking about you.

Karen had stopped by during her lunch break. She brought Foggy a balloon, saying that he could appreciate it more than Matt could the one she brought him after his accident (to which Matt told her he was hurt by such an accusation), and some food from the Jewish deli down the street from the building. 

“Comfort food is best food, especially when your health is uncertain,” Karen said. 

“I’m fine, Karen,” Foggy insisted, shooting her a grin. 

“Uh huh, and I’m the Queen of Spain,” Karen replied. “You look paler than usual.” 

“I do not,” Foggy scowled. “Matt said I have a natural glow that won’t quit.” 

_‘The only way he would know if you were glowing is if you two were going at it like jackrabbits,’_ Karen thought in slight exasperation. 

Foggy had to literally bite his tongue to keep a yelp of embarrassment from escaping and he prayed that his face wasn’t as red as he felt it was. 

“I’m actually willing to believe he said that,” Karen said out loud, “because he’s enough of a smart-ass to say such a corny thing.” 

“Would rather be a smart-ass than a jackass,” Matt said with his trademark grin. 

“Well, you’re one of those, too,” Foggy said. 

Matt and Karen laughed, and Foggy wanted to join in, but he could feel the walls beginning to crumble again. He was exhausted. Matt felt a change in Foggy and decided to move on to business so Karen would stop focusing on him. 

“Has anything happened at the office?” Matt asked. 

He and Karen discussed business, exchanged messages, Matt gave her some instructions on the next steps in some of their cases, and with another check in with Foggy and dropped a kiss on his forehead, she went back to the office. 

Foggy let out a pained groan as soon as Matt shut the door. Matt was back at his side in half a second, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s going on? Talk to me,” Matt prompted. 

“I’m so tired, Matt,” Foggy murmured, leaning forward to press his forehead into Matt’s shoulder. “I’m tired, everything hurts, my brain feels like it’s going to explode, and the voices won’t _shut **up**_.” 

“Do you want to take more NyQuil?” 

“I don’t know, it put me to sleep but it didn’t really help.” 

“Has _anything_ helped so far?” 

”Not really, no.” 

_‘I wish I could just hold you and make it all go away,’_ the thought shot through Matt’s brain without him meaning to. 

Foggy frowned and sighed as he sat up. This was getting ridiculous. 

Matt frowned slightly. “What is it?” 

“Nothing, just, I don’t know, maybe a beer?” 

“Anything you want.” 

Matt got up and brought Foggy what he wanted and then set to work cleaning up after lunch. Foggy downed the bottle of beer quickly, hoping that maybe it could help cut down on the strain he was feeling so that he could concentrate on building the walls up again. He could feel that they were weak, just sticks and leaves trying to hold back a raging river, but it did give him a bit of peace. 

However, Matt’s thoughts just wouldn’t. 

"Matt, we need to talk," Foggy said suddenly, placing the beer bottle on the floor. 

Matt froze. _“No, no, no, no, no, no…”_

"I know those are the last words you want to hear but we really, really need to talk." 

Matt took a deep breath; he had a feeling that this was coming, he knew it the moment he realized what was happening to Foggy. 

"Just sit down already, this conversation is happening, stop thinking and start talking, please," Foggy groaned, the statement more plead than demand. 

Matt flinched slightly and sat on the edge of the couch. 

"Apparently this whole thing gets worse when I'm physically close to someone," Foggy murmured. "The wall exercise has helped a lot, but it doesn't block out everything, and you're one of the main things that not only do I not seem to be able to block out, and, well,” he felt his face heat up. “You're the only thing I don't want to block out." 

"Okay," Matt said slowly, trying to concentrate on keeping his mind blank for Foggy's sake. "So do you want me to leave? Do you want me to bring you home? You know I'll do just about anything for you." 

Foggy nodded, breathing slowly to keep calm. "I nodded, and I know. I don't want to be left alone, least of all by you. I do want you to explain the random sexy thoughts you keep having about me." 

"You spent the first semester of school dodging the fact that within the first five minutes of us meeting, you said I was a good looking guy," Matt said, slightly teasing. 

"I was giving you elevator eyes on that one too," Foggy admitted, and then he shot Matt a look he knew he couldn’t see. "And you've spent the past few _years_ not telling me about your super powers, so stay focused and answer me." 

Matt nearly flinched again, feeling his stomach drop as guilt took over, and he let out a long sigh. 

"Yeah, as time went on, I found myself falling in love with you. I didn't say anything or do anything because it was hard for me to accept; please understand, Foggy, I spent about ten years before meeting you mostly alone." 

Foggy took a deep breath as Matt's memories from those years seeped into his mind and It was nearly nauseating; the children and nuns who avoided him, the father figure he so desperately wanted abandoning him for not fitting his agenda, the string of potential lovers that Matt just couldn't trust enough to be intimate with. It was there that Foggy leaned back against the couch, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block the rest. He felt the memories ease away. 

"Sorry," Matt said. "I'm trying to keep my own shields up." 

Foggy slowly opened his eyes. "When you came to get me, Fisk and his girlfriend, wife, consort, whatever the hell she is... What was that about?" 

Matt frowned and tried to remember, and when he did his face reddened. "I have no explanation for that." 

Foggy chuckled, getting glimpses into Matt's memory. He was disgusted that the two would touch someone as intimately as they did, even over clothing, without any form of consent (and the fact that normally they would want Matt dead didn't gain any points in Foggy's book), it was Matt's general cluelessness that amused him. 

"Why did you think of me doing it instead of them?" Foggy asked quietly. 

"Who else would I think of?" 

"Claire, Karen, the endless line of hotties that, for lack of a better term, caught your eye?" 

"First of all, that was a horrible thing to say," Matt said with a small smile. "And your blind jokes aren't that funny." 

Foggy laughed for a second and then Matt's words hit him. 

"You mean to say me suggesting you should have thought of Claire or Karen was a horrible thing to say?" he asked. 

"’Horrible’ is too strong of a word, but Karen is like a little sister to me. Also, Claire doesn't want me; she can't handle what I do." 

"Who says that I can?" 

Matt moved closer and put a hand on his leg. "Because you're here. You came back and you stayed." 

Foggy put his hand over Matt's, debating for a split second whether or not he should shove his hand away, but he groaned and leaned back into the couch as he lost his walls again and his brain was overtaken. 

"This thing has no regard for timing," Foggy grumbled, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. "I'm too tired, but I don’t think I can sleep." 

"Maybe you need a distraction?" 

"It would have to be a pretty big one." 

Matt pressed his hands into Foggy's shoulders, pinning him against the back of the couch as he moved over to straddle his thighs. Foggy's gasp of surprise was swallowed by Matt's mouth as he pressed them together. Matt kissed him slowly, his eyes half-lidded, Foggy's wide and shocked. 

"How's that for a distraction?" Matt murmured against Foggy's ear. 

Foggy was breathing hard. "Amazing," he reached up and gripped the front of Matt's shirt and licked his lips. "Again, Matt, please?" 

Matt smirked. "Only because you asked me so nicely." 

Foggy scowled. "Oh, fuck you, Murdock." 

"Mmm, we can talk about that later," Matt murmured. 

He leaned down and kissed him again before he could protest or let out another snarky comment. 

_‘Of course I would rather show you than have us talk about it,’_ Matt purred in his head. 

Foggy groaned, wriggling under Matt as he put his hands on Matt's thighs, squeezing them slightly. He had imagined what kissing Matt would be like for years and this blew his fantasies out of the water. He let Matt continue to ravage his mouth for a while longer then gasped when he felt Matt’s slightly cold fingertips trail over his stomach as he tried to push Foggy’s shirt up. 

"Wait, no, stop," Foggy finally regained control of his mind enough to lay his hands flat on Matt's chest and push him away. He made sure it wasn't too far that he fell off his lap but Foggy could keep him at an arm's length. 

Matt was breathing hard. "I'm sorry, Foggy, I'm so sorry." 

Foggy shook his head, a small, pained moan came out when his mind was bombarded with Matt's guilty thoughts. 

_“I pushed too far, too hard, my God what have I done? He'll hate me forever now. Please don't hate me, Foggy, I love you, didn't think I was hurting you...”_

"Please stop thinking," Foggy begged. “And for fuck’s sake, you’re not hurting me. Just give me a minute, all right?” 

Matt nodded. 

Foggy let out a long sigh and wrapped his arm around Matt’s waist and leaned forward to rest his head on his chest. Matt ran his fingers slowly through Foggy’s hair, enjoying the feel through his fingers. Foggy definitely needed a shower, though. 

“So,” Foggy murmured. “You love me, huh?” 

“Yup,” Matt murmured in return. 

“You know, I thought you running around as Daredevil made you crazy, now I know you’re certifiable.” 

Matt chuckled. “It’s easy to love you, Foggy,” he said, gathering Foggy’s hair back as if fashioning a ponytail before letting go and starting over again. “You’re one of the best ones out there.” 

Foggy hummed a little in thought, almost sounding as if he didn’t believe what Matt was saying. “I gotta tell you, Matt; you’re not so easy to love.” 

Matt nodded. “Yeah, I know.” 

“I still do, though.” 

Matt let go of Foggy’s hair. “Really?” 

“I’m still here, you said it yourself,” Foggy began tracing circles at the small of Matt’s back. “I didn’t want to at first. I ran and hid in Marci’s bed, and while it was fun and all, I felt so empty afterwards. I still don’t like the idea of what you do, but someone’s gotta keep an eye on you.” 

Foggy leaned back but only a little, humming in satisfaction at the feeling of Matt’s fingers in his hair. Matt smiled to himself, knowing Foggy was relaxing more, guessing that he was providing enough distraction to keep the voices at bay. 

“Foggy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“May I listen to your heartbeat?” 

Foggy frowned slightly. “I thought you couldn’t control what you hear.” 

“Not usually,” Matt admitted. “But I wanted to ask your permission anyway.” 

Foggy’s heart fluttered. “Uh, yeah, sure.” 

Matt smiled and focused all of his attention on Foggy; not that there was a lot of attention to spare. He heard his heart beating slowly and steadily; Foggy was calm and becoming sleepy. He put one hand on Foggy’s sternum so he could feel it, too. 

“Let’s get you comfortable,” Matt suggested. “You’re probably ready to sleep for a bit.” 

“All right,” Foggy agreed. 

“I can grab you a blanket and pillow and you can stay on the couch, you can go back to the bed,” Matt suggested. 

“Bed,” Foggy said. “You come with me?” 

“Sure,” Matt smiled. 

Fifteen minutes later, Foggy had dozed off with Matt still brushing his fingers through his hair. Matt settled into the bed as well, deciding a small nap wasn’t out of the question as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Foggy’s. 

“I’ll be here for you, Foggy,” he whispered, leaning close to kiss him gently on the forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
